Different
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Jerome is a player, rough and real. And if he wants Mara, he can sure get her. But maybe he doesn't see just how much it'll change him... dont like smutt, i wouldn't recommend! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but I wanted to try something a little…rougher**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke was a very handsome boy. He could turn friends against each other, he could smoothly talk his way out of any detention if given the chance, he could sail through not doing homework, but perhaps most importantly, Jerome Clarke could get whoever he wanted. Tall girls, popular girls, from blondes to red heads, from the dumb people right his way to the nerds.

But he never stayed with one for more than two days.

It was two days max for him. Maybe it was because he got bored of them, maybe they irritated him, or maybe he was just sick of their faces staring up at him as if he was a god. Yes, Jerome Clarke was a very handsome boy.

But deep down he knew, he knew why he sailed from girl to girl, why he was the trouble maker he was. And he could try to pin it on his parents all he liked, but he knew the real reason was Mara Jaffray. Every day when he styled his hair he would be thinking of how she would receive it, if she would even notice it at all. He would watch her to see which pranks made her smile, and which pranks made her angry. He would be watching her through class, while she furiously took notes. And for a moment he wouldn't be a player, he was…Jerome.

So when he loosened his black skinny tie and walked into his room he was shocked, beyond shocked really. Because Mara was in his room, bending beside his bedside table and shuffling through his belongings. He was pretty sure she had pulled the short straw and was coming to look for Amber's bracelet, the one he had stolen a while ago. He closed the door, locked it behind him quietly, and snuck up behind her.

"Having fun?" he asked. She jumped, spinning quickly to see him, she blushed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Jerome! You scared me!"

"Really?" Jerome asked sarcastically, heading towards her, Mara backed into the wall. "Why were you in my room?"

"Our room," she corrected naturally "You and Alfie share-"

"Fine. Our room, why are you in here?"

"I was looking for Amber's bracelet," she sighed, looking down, confirming his suspicions. Jerome leaned one hand on the wall above her head, towering over her, with a smirk on his face. He let his other hand hold her waist, and her eyes darted up to his.

"Hello," he said in a suave voice, and he leaned down and kissed her hard. Mara was beyond shocked. He liked her? Did he like her? She had no idea, and before she knew what was happening she was kissing him back, winding her hands into his glorious hair. Jerome picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He crawled between her legs, pressing his body down onto hers. And when he looked at her, looked at her so perfectly he felt that he wasn't good enough, he was angry "You're a slut." He hissed, sliding off her shirt and ripping apart her tank top. Mara gasped loudly. "You're a slut."

"N-No I-'m not," Mara stammered, as he tweaked her nipple harshly through her bra. She arched towards him. Jerome pulled down her shorts quickly, sliding a long finger into her. Mara cried out loudly, eyes falling shut. She was in heaven.

Jerome looked down at her, and his heart soared, she was enjoying this. She liked it, she liked him. And it gave him confidence "Say it," he snarled, sucking on the base of her neck, fingering her furiously, feeling her breath hitch beneath him "Say you're a slut,"

"I-i…"

"I'm waiting, Jaffray." He whispered into her ear, cool breath driving her mad. Mara writhed beneath him, not quite believing what was happening

"I'-I'm a slut," she managed

"A fucking beautiful one," he hissed. He pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans in one swift movement, getting his fastest hard on he had ever had in his life. He positioned himself, and with any other girl he would have rammed himself right in, but with her, his ice blue eyes flitted to her face. She was flushed a rosy pink, eyes sparkling "C-can I?" it was his turn to stutter, because it occurred to him she might say no. She might be the only one, the first and the last one ever, to say no to him.

"Please," she whispered and she didn't recognise her own voice, thick and heavy with lust. Jerome smiled down at her, and pushed himself all the way in, groaning loudly. She was like velvet, hot wet beautiful soft velvet around him. And everything he had been craving from each girl he'd been with was her. It was her, it was all her.

He stroked her face lightly with his cold hands, waiting until he could continue, he wasn't going to hurt her. "Jerome," she whispered, and he pulled out, ramming himself in again eagerly.

Mara cried out from beneath him, when she had come in here, she hadn't expected this.

"Tell me what you want," Jerome whispered huskily, as he ran his hands up lightly over her body, across her tensely held stomach, and now bare stiffened nipple, her stretched up arms.

"You," she whispered, her body quivering. Her climax was only a heartbeat away, and he rammed into her hard, and her head exploded in a thousand stars. Brilliant and blinding. The spasms went on over and over, never had she imagined anything this great.

And just after she thought it couldn't get any better, Jerome brought his lips up to take possession of her nipple. Hands firmly on her hips to stop her from moving, he was still achingly hard inside her, and wave after wave kept crashing down on her. The effect was incredible, her mind as turned on as her body. She writhed against those captive hands crying out with a heady mixture of pleasure and pain.

Yes, pain. For every and then he would nip at a nipple with his teeth and then tug on it. Mara would suck in a breath deeply in relief once he let go of the pained peak, only then desperate for him to do it again. She was swiftly becoming addicted to the torturously erotic experience, never wanting him to stop.

And she was just feeling, she could feel him inside her, filling her completely as if he was made for her. And then he tugged once more and she screamed loudly, he had to kiss her to stifle the noise. She cried out over and over again, sweet, sweet, release.

She came down from her high, panting furiously. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Jerome panting beside her.

"I could normally hold out for longer," he whispered to her, hand trailing up and down her stomach "But uh, you're _enthusiasm _tipped me," he was smirking at her blushing flushed face. He brushed the hair out of her eyes "I love you," he said quietly. Mara's eyes widened in disbelief

"What?" she managed in a high voice

"I love you Mara Jaffray, I have always loved you."

"W-what about all those other girls?"

"I'm never going to be with any of them again," he promised. And he looked so heart breakingly beautiful and sincere, that Mara reached up to kiss him, slowly, softly.

"I love you to,"

**Wow. Do not know where that came from. **

**Let me know if you want me to make this a series of rated M one shots! Unrelated!**

**Sorry if you thought Jerome was OC, but it was my story so bleh.**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so hot," Mara complained, collapsing on the sofa. Jerome sat up straight from his position on the arm chair, looking at her.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Jerome asked. Mara looked at him, arching an eye brow

"And pray tell, how will this help me?"

"Get you mind off things," Jerome offered "Come on," he stood and held his hand out for her. Mara bit her bottom lip hesitantly, she'd never done it in a shower before. And she knew Jerome loved her, she also knew he had a very big ego, would doing this only largen it? "You know you want to," he added, watching her. Mara rolled her eyes, but stood and walked with him to the bedroom and into the shower.

Approximately thirty seconds after their lips first met it had been a frenzy of clothes and buttons, and the hot water sprayed down on them both.

"Jerome," Mara panted. Jerome grinned at her

"Love you," he whispered. Mara smiled, hot water beating against her back. She sunk down onto her knees, watching Jerome's shocked expression "Mara…" he warned, but for once she took no notice.

Her hand curled around him, before seductively sliding it up and down. Jerome gasped and leaned back against the tiles, staring down at her as if he couldn't believe it. He let out a deep groan when Mara's warm soft lips took him. She looked up at him through the spraying water, which was now beating against his chest. When she had taken as much as she could in her mouth, she sucked lightly, and removed herself.

Jerome stiffened, trembled and groaned in a needy whimper. She repeated the process, only to stop once to let her tongue run along the underside, Jerome reacted quickly, pulling away and gasping.

"What?" Mara asked softly, unsure of herself "Did I not do it right?"

"Mara," Jerome held her arms and brought her up so she was standing "You were amazing, but if you do that again I'll…you know,"

"So?"

"Jaffray," Jerome watched her breathless "You're amazing," and he flipped her around, pulling her back into his chest, the water hot on her rising and falling chest. His hands smoothed over her wet ribs and stomach, sliding back up again as he supported her on her swaying feet.

She gasped when he reached her bare breasts, the sensations sharper skin on skin. And oh how she loved his hands. She remembered when she loved them for hand holding and comforting and now…what would her father say? She closed her eyes and tried to keep her head. This was one of the things Jerome was good at, messing with your head. Making you do whatever he wanted just with the right touch.

One hands cupped her left breast while the other one slid right down her stomach. Mara trembled

"My name," he whispered, hands zeroing on the exact right spot down there, everything crunched down inside Mara, hard. "Say my name," he urged, while she began to spin out of control.

"H-how do you expect me to speak?" Mara stuttered in a shaky gasp, it was taking everything she had to stay standing.

"Mara," he whispered, fingers beginning to penetrate her body. She whimpered when he began a rhythmic stroking. Her craving grew more intense

"Jerome!" She cried out, leaning against him as he supported her, going harder, his name spurring him on "Jerome! Jerome! Jerome!" and Mara cried out, as did Jerome the two of them together.

"Jaffray," he whispered into her ear as the water pounded onto them "Feel better?"

"Shut up," Mara smiled teasingly. But she did, she felt loads better.

**Prompts people! I need prompts, see the thing I come up with if I don't have prompts? ^^^^**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'd like to thank MyGhela for this idea, she's a bit of a genius**

_20 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS_

"Can I come in?" was the voice that floated through the slightly open door. Mara brushed some hair out of her face, shirt untucked tie out of place, of course all of those things would be nothing but perfect when she went down to go to school. But right now she was putting the finishing touches onto her three page (meant to four lines) essay.

"Huh? Oh, of course," she turned to flash Jerome a brief smile. He grinned back, closing the door behind him

"Everyone's downstairs. Running late Jaffray?" he teased, sitting himself beside her bag as she stood in front of it, placing her pencil case inside a set pouch.

"Ha ha." She muttered, giving her essay a quick glance, and sliding it into her English folder "You don't have to wait for me, you know Jerome? It is very sweet but I wouldn't want you to miss breakfast-"

"You're my girl friend." He placed a hand over his heart "I want to wait for you," Mara smiled, closing her bag and turning to pick up her hair brush and brush quickly through her glossy black hair. "Let me," Jerome laughed, seeing her struggle. She would have sat down to let him do it, but then she realised just how tall she was, and she stood, letting him brush her hair. Should she worry? He was a boy, but then again this was _Jerome. _And he did have the best hair in the house, closely followed by Amber.

After he had done he placed the hairbrush on the table and ran his hands through her hair, still behind her. And it felt good, soft sensations tingling through Mara. His hands travelled around her waist to her stomach. Pulling up her shirt

"Jerome," she sighed "We'll be late for school,"

_17 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS_

"No we won't," Jerome hummed into her neck, she smelt of strawberry's and chocolate, his favourite scent ever since he realised he loved her. "Come on,"

"No." Mara said in a firm voice, but her actions didn't help her, she was swaying slightly as Jerome moved his hands over her shirt and onto her chest, gripping them. Mara gasped "W-we only have a few minutes, Jerome." She whispered "We'll be late, and you know I can't be late,"

"I only need fifteen minutes," he said seductively into her ear, warm breath driving her mad. "You'll only need eight," and she could hear the smugness in his voice and rolled her eyes. It was so typically Jerome.

"Jerome," she turned to face him, and he was looking down at her with a smirk "It's time for school. Not time for sex."

"You only say that because you know I can do it, and you don't want to be proved wrong. Okay, I get that." He seemed to shrug it off. And Mara knew what he was doing, she knew him now to know this tactic. But yet she fell for it anyway

"Yeah right," she scoffed "You couldn't."

"I could," he nodded thoughtfully "But it doesn't matter, let's go." He motioned to the door. Mara stomped her foot and Jerome had to bite back the triumphant grin

"You cannot."

"Shall we," he motioned to the bed, and Mara nodded.

_15 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS_

In a blur they were out of their clothes, clawing at each other. This was a competition yes, but they still enjoyed each other's body. Both in awe at the sheer perfection of the other one. Jerome kissed Mara hard, and their tongues battled for dominance, Mara didn't normally put up that much of a fight, but this time she wanted to be in control. She wanted to win, this just made the whole thing more pleasurable though, and Jerome was only just able to hold in the growl from the back of his throat, but Mara was not. She let out a whimper and she could feel him grin against her lips. She pulled back panting

"We'll see,"

Jerome smirked, kissing down her neck. But it was a distraction, he slid one hand down her body and gently slid two fingers into her, slowly, so slowly, watching her face. Mara's mouth opened and her whole body filled with warmth. Jerome liked this, he liked the control he had over her. He liked that she enjoyed just as much as he did.

"Not close are you Mara?" he asked, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know he was looking at her in that oh so familiar way. So she kept her eyes shut. Jerome positioned himself and pushed all the way in. And he had to clench his teeth, but the low groan still came out, causing Mara in turn to smirk at him.

"Not close are you, Jerome?" she asked, eyes sparkling. He looked down at her, determined, but she tightened her muscles in a way he didn't know she could do and the low whimper escaped him, the need obvious in his tone. His eyes closed and he could barely support himself. She was good, she was so so good.

Jerome took a deep breath, pulling out then ramming in hard. Mara eyes closed again and he kissed her forehead, pushing in harder. Mara could feel that she was close, and it made her even hotter just thinking about the fact that she had to hold it in. But she was managing it, she hadn't yet come, she was holding on. She could do this.

Jerome was surprised, Mara would normally have started whispering his name, only a few seconds away from her orgasm. And Jerome was worried, his heart sped up, but that was partly because of how beautiful she looked beneath him. He was close, dangerously close. She would win. So he placed both hands firmly on her hips and lifted them easily, and both of them moaned.

It was different, deeper, larger, softer _better._

Everything was highlighted. Electric currents running through the both of them. Jerome recovered first, happy that he had got her. He pulled out and went in again and Mara could do nothing but murmur his name. She was out of it now, lost in the feeling. Jerome grinned.

_8 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL HAS TO START_

Mara came hard, moaning Jerome's name loudly, and he was only a few strokes after her. He didn't roll off of her like he normally would, he kept himself up, admiring her. And when she opened her wide eyes, her flushed cheeks burned "I was wrong," he whispered to her, breath fanning down onto him. "I could do it in seven minutes, not eight."

Mara would have rolled her eyes but she didn't have the energy. They both dressed in silence, Jerome grinning the whole time. He had got what he wanted, but he was slightly upset, Mara hadn't said a word. Was she really that upset that she had lost?

She swung her bag over her shoulder and held the door open for him. He didn't go through it, just looking at her.

"Mara-"

"You have to do that again." She said, looking right at him. His ice blue eyes brightened. And he leaned down to kiss her pink lips

"I want to do it every morning,"

And they made it to school exactly on time.

**Hey! REVIEW!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I let you do this," Jerome groaned, staring up at the ceiling through gritted teeth. He was tied to the bed post, which velvet pieces of cloth around his wrists and ankles. Mara stood at the end of the bed, watching him. He had only agreed to it because she had been sat on the sink, legs around his waist, clutching him closer. In reality, he would have agreed to anything she said in a heartbeat. But he didn't think she'd go through with it.

"You look like you're enjoying it," Mara smiled coyly. Jerome lifted his head show her his piercing blue eyes, and he was. He may dislike it, but he was painfully erect. Standing proud for her. Mara's eyes dragged down his body while Jerome watched. Just aching for her to do something. "You're so handsome," she whispered quietly. Jerome's eyes widened slightly.

"Stop torturing me," he groaned, Mara's eyes snapped back up to him. And she straddled his stomach, hands on his chest, not lowering herself just yet. Her hair fell from her face and she looked down at him

"When did you first like me?" she asked, lowering herself onto his tip, no further. Their eyes locked the whole time. Jerome took a deep breath

"A-at el-ele-elections," he managed in a shaky voice.

"Oh?" Mara asked, in a smooth voice, lowering herself halfway "Why?" one hand moved up to stroke his face softly and Jerome's eyes closed. He didn't want to seem like he wasn't in control. Well in all fairness he wasn't in control, he was under her control. But coming too soon would be a sign of defeat

"You saw righ- You saw right through me. T-through everything no one ever saw before," he whispered, eyes still closed. He let out a low moan when Mara lowered herself completely. She leaned away from him, back straight and she felt like satin, gripping him softly. "Mara," he groaned. Mara lifted herself and lowered herself painfully slowly.

"What do you want, Jerome?"

"Oh god," he rasped out "Mara," as she lowered herself onto him again, he pulled hard against his restraints but didn't come loose, he couldn't thrust his hips. He was powerless. He tried once more trying to pull his arms and legs free, the bed shook slightly, but still he was stuck. He sighed "Please," he said quietly, completely aware he was begging but not caring "Mara please…"

"Please what?" she asked

"Just please…" he growled. Mara shook her head at him

"I'm in charge here," she whispered, kissing down his neck and biting on the place just above his collar bone, Jerome's eyes rolled backward, new sensations creeping over him. God he loved her, he loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his life. And it almost broke his heart with the fact that she loved him too. She loved him too!

Mara started moving up and down faster, working in a set rhythm, bouncing to Jerome's heart beats, she kept her hand on her chest, feeling his heart speed up. Jerome tried his hardest to buck into her, but she was good, she was so so good. And for the very first time, Jerome came first, and because he came, Mara cried out, collapsing on her chest, him still inside her.

"I love you so much," he breathed, panting. Mara stroked lightly up and down his chest "You know that right? You know I would do anything for you?"

"Of course," she kissed him lightly, closing her eyes and resting, exhausted.

"Would you mind untying me? My arms ache. Mara? Mara?"

But Mara was already asleep.

**REVIEW!**

**x**

WILL


	5. Chapter 5

**A little different, but here you go!**

"Are you crazy?" Jerome and Poppy cried in unison. How dare their parents? How dare they! Poppy and Jerome were clever sneaking and cunning, they didn't need someone to take care of them. Someone to make sure they never got into a any trouble. They didn't need a…babysitter.

"Listen, we know you two, and you always bother the neighbours with your stunts!" John yelled at them, their mother nodded her head "Besides, Jerome. You'll be fine, she's your age,"

"Then what's the point in having her?" Jerome all but screamed. This was the first time he and Poppy had actually agreed on something, so they sat on the sofa staring angrily up at their parents.

"She's very sensible, recommended by fourteen other families. Who knows, she might just change you both for the better," their mother nodded. "She'll be here in about ten minutes, so please, both of you. Be nice." And with that they both left.

Jerome stood, dressed in a blue shirt and thin black tie pulled loose, dark jeans. "Well then, what are we going to do about this?" he crossed his arms and looked down at Poppy. Poppy fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Well…we could try to sabotage her? Right? We did that with Mrs Crisp!"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, smiling fondly at the memory. That poor clueless old woman, she really had no idea what she was walking right into. And the best part was, they had gotten away with it scotch free. The door bell rang "She's early." Jerome noted with distaste. He would have liked more time to plan. "Alright, Poppy you get it, improvise the pranks alright,"

Poppy nodded, jumping up and heading for the door.

Mara Jaffray stood in front of the large house, dressed in a long red shirts with three quarter length sleeves, it was made of a skin tight wool. With black leggings and flats. Her glossy black hair hung over both shoulders, the front parts tied up neatly. A smile formed across her mouth, revealing pearly white teeth as she saw the young girl about her height open the door. "Hello," she smiled, holding her hand out "I'm Mara."

Poppy stared at the girl for a moment, before muttering a swear word and opening the door wider, managing a nervous smile "Hey, I'm Poppy."

"Nice to meet you. Where's your brother?"

"He's…" there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Both of the girls eyes widened and the closed the door, running to the kitchen, there was a smashed plate on the floor. And Jerome was standing there looking innocent.

"It fell on its own." He said quickly. Biting back the grin, he would say that she dropped it later on, he turned to face his sister and…the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life. His mouth dropped open slightly, just staring at her.

"Jerome," Poppy grinned nervously "This is Mara. Mara, Jerome,"

Mara smiled "Hey, Jerome. Don't worry, I'll just clean this up." She looked around for a dustpan and brush, sweeping up the plate pieces and placing them in a clear bag on the counter "I'll tell your parents it was an accident, don't worry."

**Line Break**

And they didn't prank her, they played snakes and ladders, Poppy winning everything. Hey, just because she liked the baby sitter didn't mean she couldn't use her infamous loaded dice. Jerome was awfully quiet the whole night. Which was rare for him, he normally had lots of remarks. But he found when the three of them were watching tv and she made a comment about a character or a plot line, he would quietly agree. But he let Poppy do most of the talking. Mara was sat in between them on the sofa, and his leg was against hers, his had flung his arm casually around the sofa, and was just plain thrilled.

She smelt of strawberries and chocolate mixed together, so beautiful. Her flawless face and rosy pink lips. He had been with many girls in his day, but she was the most beautiful. And what a name, Mara Jaffray. He wanted her, and he wanted her very very badly.

So he was over the moon when Poppy went up to bed. "Good night," Mara called after her. Poppy grinned, giving a little wave. "I'm going to wash the dishes from dinner," she said to him. He nodded vaguely, watching her leave for the kitchen. Jerome sat there thoughtfully for a moment, running a hand through his hair. Before deciding.

He had two options in mind, one: get his parents to go out more often so she would keep coming over to baby sit them. Strike up a friendship with her and then an eventual romance and when the trust was built, sleep with her.

Or option two: be irresistible and sleep with her today.

Option Two won. Jerome slept on the bottom floor, so there was no chance Poppy would hear them. He looked at himself once in the hall mirror, perfect as always and then moved to the kitchen, moving in behind her as she stretched placing the bowls into the cupboard. He placed both his hands on her waist, causing her to gasp.

Mara spun around, to see the tall brooding boy who hadn't talked much all night. He was good looking, but she had thought him immature, sulking over a baby sitter. "Jerome," she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I've never had fantasies about a baby-sitter until you came along," he whispered seductively. Mara looked up at him with large brown eyes. And before she knew it, Jerome was leaning down and kissing her. Mara didn't know what it was, but she kissed him back, he was intoxicating and she was drowning in him, and happy too. He hoisted her up onto the counter, standing between her legs. They pulled away for air but Jerome continued, down her exposed neck.

"A-are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked breathlessly.

"Very sure," he said against her, grabbing her legs tightly and moving her swiftly from the counter into his room. Their clothes were gone in a flurry of movements, Mara wasn't sure when she lost them, but soon she was being pressed up against his hard bedroom door by a very handsome naked Jerome. He held her up easily , her legs hooked around his waist and he entered her swiftly. Mara shuddered, hands gripping his shoulders tightly "Oh gosh," she whispered, shaking against the door. Jerome smiled, kissing her as he pulled out and pushed in again, pushing her into the door.

He was everywhere, he was everything. He was all she could see as he rammed into her deeply, making starts appear in her vision. They settled into a rhythm and she was better than any other girl Jerome had been with. And was bound to be the best he was ever with. And sure he felt ridiculous, he had only just me the girls, but pushing in again, he didn't care. And the things she was feeling, sparkling sensations running through her core. "I-I'm….c-close…" she whispered, thrusting her hips into him slightly. Jerome was panting, she was so tight, so so tight and felt amazing around him.

He thrust in harder growling, and she cried out and buckled so he was supporting her. He rested his chin on her head "You're going to get a great recommendation."

**I know this wasn't all M, but you know, bleh. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mara smoothed out the tight soft black dress. She had bought it special. The whole house was decorated with rose petals and flowers and candles, all for her husband Mick, for his birthday. They had been together since high school. Everyone saw them as the perfect couple, they were voted most likely to get married. And they had. Now they lived together in the beautiful apartment with the view of the city.

But today, as usual, Mara who was all dressed up was stood in the decorated room alone. Because Mick had just texted her that he was spending the night with a friend, last minute. _Again._ Mara didn't need to be a genius to know exactly what he was doing and what kind of friend he was staying with.

Her hair looked soft and emphasised her large wide eyes, flawless skin glowing in the dim lighting. She had been about to give up and go to bed, when there was a knock at the door. She walked towards the door in her small black heels and opened it to reveal…Jerome.

Jerome, her old best friend. The one she had always wondered if she shouldn't have turned down. Where would she be if she had said yes? Did it matter? Anything was better than this.

"Jerome," she smiled, hugging him. He had his hair styled perfectly, as usual, dressed in a casual suit, holding some flowers "What are you doing here?"

His glittering blue eyes trailed up and down her body, was is possible that she was even more beautiful than he remembered? "I was in town, I remembered Mick's birthday, thought I'd drop by. Where is he?" Jerome laughed, handing her the flowers. Mara invited him inside, closing the door, she walked into the kitchen and he followed, almost as if this were his home. But Jerome had always been like that.

"He…couldn't make it." Mara said quietly, placing the flowers into some water. And she realised they were her favourites, violets. Jerome had remembered. Jerome blinked once, arching a light eye brow at her and looking around

"Then why is everything all done up?"

"He…had to stay late at work, last minute," she lied. But as she looked at Jerome, she knew he saw right through it.

"Jaffray," he whispered, stepping forward slightly as she leaned into the counter "Please don't tell me you let him cancel on you,"

"…He said he's staying with a friend." She mumbled weekly.

"Oh Mara," Jerome said softly, standing in front of her. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him, her eyes swimming "You deserve so much better than him," Mara looked up at him, unsure what he meant.

"Jerome…"

"How about I take your mind off things? For tonight?" he offered, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked puzzled. She could smell his cologne, a musky sort of scent that drew her in closer.

"I mean…you know," he tilted his head suggestively and Mara realised, eyes widening in shock.

"Jerome!" she cried, appalled, hitting his chest slightly "I'm married!" Jerome took her hand in his, and slid the wedding ring off her finger, placing it on the counter beside them.

"Not tonight you're not. Okay? Okay, I'll make you feel so much better…" he didn't know where his sudden boldness was coming from. If he had found her happy he wouldn't have ever suggested such a thing. But Jerome Clarke was an opportunist, and he saw his chance at finally making Mara Jaffray fall in love with him how he had fallen in love with her. And he was going to take it. The best way he knew how.

"It's wrong…" Mara trailed off. But Jerome didn't seem to be giving her the option, his hands caged her between him and the marble top, looking down at her. He kissed her once, softly, just to test. He pulled away, his kiss still lingering on her lips. And then because he had done it, because he had finally kissed her, he did it again, more roughly.

Mara responded eagerly, he was intoxicating, he was everything and anything. She tangled her fingers into his hair, and he lifted her so she was sitting on the counter, him standing between her legs. Their tongues danced in the battle for dominance, and there could not have been a greater pair. "Jerome," Mara whispered, pulling at his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as she could, Jerome rested his fore head against hers as he unbuckled his trousers, his hard on already very pronounced.

Mara's dress was bunched around her waist, her panties long gone. Jerome kissed her hard, sliding her towards the edge of the counter and positioning himself. He trailed quick butterfly kisses along her jaw line and down her neck "Am I gonna do this?" he murmured, breath tickling her collar.

"Please," she whimpered. Jerome fought back a smile, thrusting in quickly. They both stiffened, welcoming the new feeling. It was fantastic. For Mara, she had never been more completely filled in her life, wonderful explosions of blinding light exploding like fireworks in her mind, and for Jerome, soft as silk and warm and wet, and the thought that it was all for him, her craving was all for him made him ever harder.

He pulled out and rammed in again, Mara cried out loudly, back arching towards him "Jerome!" she cried loudly, any thoughts of Mick long gone. "Jerome! Jerome!"

"I love you," he whispered, groaning in a low voice as her muscles began tightening around him

"W-what?" she asked, eyes closed, a heartbeat away from her climax.

"I love you, Mara Jaffray," he said again, looking her right in the eyes. And Mara smiled

"I love you too,"

He rammed in harder and moaned loudly "I love you Jerome!" she cried, coming, and the fact she had said it made Jerome come hard. Electrical impulses shocking through the both of them as they came together. Panting, they rested their foreheads against each other. Chests rising and falling steadily, hearts pounding.

"I'm going to get a divorce," Mara promised, kissing him, sliding her tongue boldly into his mouth. Jerome slid his fingers through her soft hair

"Come with me now," he whispered, lacing their hands

"What?"

"Come to my apartment, for a few weeks, during the divorce, tell Mick you're staying with family. He won't know any better," he cooed, in that very persuasive voice. He kissed her again, as if to seal the deal.

"Alright," she smiled "I wish we'd done this ages ago,"

Jerome chuckled lightly, and she could feel it as well as hear it as they were pushed up against each other "Me too. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**REVIEW!  
**

**PLEASE SEND IN PROMPTS! I NEED PROMPTS!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

Jerome and Alfie glanced at each other once, just to make sure, then snuck into the house just of the university campus. The one they knew Nina lived in with Fabian, Mara and Joy. They snuck into the house, using the spare key that was hidden under that mat. Once inside, they high fived.

Jerome lifted the bag in his hand, grinning at what they were about to do. Up the stairs into Nina's room. They stopped, looking around. It was oddly tidy, I mean, they knew Nina was tidy but this was…Never mind.

"You get the wardrobe, I'll do the draws," Jerome ordered, and they set about, Alfie opened a garbage bag, ramming all the clothes from the wardrobe in to it. Jerome did the same and soon there was nothing left, all empty. "Nice," Jerome snickered. Alfie clapped eagerly

"Fabina are so gonna get together after this," Alfie laughed.

"Fabina?"

"Sorry, I meant Fabian and Nina. Ambers starting to rub off on me,"

"Right," Jerome blinked once. Before he opened his bag, to reveal a bag full of the sexiest silk lingerie they could get their hands on. Most of them were purple, but there was some deep reds, a few blues and one black one. It had been beyond embarrassing purchasing the items, but the look on Nina's face tomorrow once they told her…totally worth it.

They replaced all the clothes they had taken with the lingerie and left, grinning their heads off. "Man, we are good," Alfie laughed. Jerome nodded beside him

"Lewis and Clarke for the win,"

**Line Break**

Mara smiled as she and Joy got to their house, opening the door and heading inside. "Who's turn is it to make dinner?" Mara asked, tucking some hair behind her ear as she placed her bag onto the counter. She hadn't changed much since their Anubis years. It had only been 13 months. She wasn't any taller, but her hair seemed glossier, and she seemed happier. Which made her prettier.

"Ugh, it's my turn. Can't I just make Fabian cook again?"

"No," Mara laughed, shaking her head "You always make him cook on your turn, it's not fair,"

"But he likes cooking!" Joy protested, collapsing on the sofa. Mara looked at her. Joy rolled her eyes "Fine," she grumbled "Goody goody,"

Mara laughed at her. The rest of the evening past in a blur, Fabian and Nina came back from their afternoon classes and they all ate their dinner with funny stories to wash them down with. Let's just say Joy wasn't the best cook in the world.

"I'm gonna head off to bed guys, alright?"

"Sure, Mara." They chimed in unison, all on the sofa in an almost awkward love triangle watching TV. Joy was staring at Fabian and Fabian was staring at Nina and Nina was oblivious to it all. Mara rolled her eyes, she knew she was clueless, but that was ridiculous. Why couldn't Fabian and Nina realise they were perfect for each other?

She headed up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She showered, using all her best soaps, just to calm herself down. She had a big test this morning, and even though she had been prepared, she was anxious to see what she had gotten. The teacher reassured her it was great test, but Mara still wasn't convinced.

She padded out of her shower in her towel and opened her draws to fetch her pyjamas.

But they weren't there.

In its place were all different kinds of silk and satin that slid between her fingers when she looked through them. What was going on? She went over to her wardrobe, and the same. She looked in horror at a red extremely low cut long shirt. That was meant to be a dress but Mara knew, that was not a dress.

"Alfie." She grumbled under her breath. Alfie was the only person she could think of who would do this. But what had she done to him? She would have to tell him tomorrow. She sighed, she would have to sleep in one of these tonight and re wear the clothes she wore today, tomorrow. Brilliant.

She slid into the purple one, and the silk was cool on her skin, a different feeling. It was a thin strapped dress that ended about an inch below her waist, it came with matching shorts that slid onto her. Mara looked at herself in the mirror and winced. Could she look worse?

She flicked off the bathroom light, and her bedroom light, leaving only the lamp on her bedside table on, illuminating the whole room a light golden colour. She pulled back the blankets and was about to crawl into bed and read a book when her door opened.

Mara turned in shock, and froze. Jerome was standing in the door way, still as stone, eyes wide. They stood there for a few moments, just shocked. Before Mara's embarrassment got the better of her

"Jerome!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms trying to cover herself "What are you doing in here?"

"I…" Jerome trailed off. His eyes roaming up and down her body, never before had Mara looked so…perfect. He wanted to ravish her right there. "I'm sorry. D-do you have someone coming over?" he asked sincerely, eyes still glued to her body.

"In this?" Mara managed a laugh "No. Alfie took all my clothes and replaced them with these," she pulled at the shirt. Jerome blinked once, looking up at her wide brown eyes.

"Oh…" he looked around "This is your room?" he asked slowly, closing the door behind him. Mara nodded. "Yeah that Alfie. He's…a bad one."

"Jerome," Mara sighed "Is there anything I can do for you? This is embarrassing enough already."

"Really?" Jerome asked baffled, stepping forward slightly "Why?"

"Look at me," Mara gestured to herself, and Jerome did look at her. He hadn't realised at first that she didn't own the beautiful silk outfit because it looked as if it were made for her. Purple was now officially his new favourite colour.

"I am." He stated in a low voice , stepping closer. "Mara, you look…amazing," he breathed quietly. Mara's eyes widened and she watched him bewildered

"Jerome…"

"Shh," he whispered, reaching her and placing his hands on her waist, feeling the silky soft material and the warmth under his palms. He pulled her closer and her arms flew to clutch his shoulders. She responded eagerly, backing him into the small red arm chair beside her book case, he fell into it and she straddled him.

"I know exactly what you want Jerome." Her husky voice aroused the tall blonde boy even more. She'd dragged out his name, producing a sound Jeorme had never even thought she could produce. A highly arousing sentence just came out of the bookworm. He almost choked when she said her next sentence.

"I want it too, you know." Her slight smile turned into an obvious one when she saw him splutter. Who'd have thought she could render Jerome Clarke speechless. Well except that time she ratted him out for starting the school food fight that killed the class hamster. That'd made him run off like a little girl. But somehow she figured if tried anything now he'd push her against her the bed and take her innocence away. A strange feeling developed in her stomach and she felt her panties get a little wet. Mara Jaffray was getting off to Jerome Clarke. How odd.

As the kiss deepened Mara pressed her body close to Jerome, her chest pressing hard against him. He groaned gently into her throat, clawing at her waist. His hard-on shoved against her crotch making a raspy moan escape from the two. Suddenly, Jerome's lips were against Mara's ear, nibbling and licking. She rubbed against him, earning a tighter hold on her waist.

"Jaffray. I'm going to ruin you." His sexy whisper made Mara want him even more. She moved her hands from his neck, grabbing his tie.

"Prove it," The smirk plastered on her face was soon wiped away when Jerome threw her onto her made bed. It was lucky they were in her room, everyone in the house knew better than to disturb Mara when she went to sleep. She writhed against him as one of his hands worked on her shirt and the other travelled to her panties. A loud moan filled the air as Jerome started to suck on her peachy nipples and rubbed her clit gently with his index finger. Her quivering body felt weak against him, she couldn't believe she was doing this with Jerome of all people!

Just as he hit the right spot she moaned, "Jerome...Jerome! I think I'm gonna come." He smirked, looking intently at her fluttery, brown eyes as he worked relentlessly.

"Come on then Jaffray. Come for me. And say my name while you're doing it." He added the last part as a growl, almost a demand. She clawed at his shoulders as he slipped a finger in, pumping it into her quickly. He seemed to want her release almost as much as she did.

"Aaah, nmmh, Jerome! Oh god! JEROME!" Her screams were muffled by his smooth lips. She panted into his mouth, making him grin. She shoved him off, holding him at arm's length. Her eyes were practically watering with arousal and her voice was a half moan.

"Jerome right now." Her bossy nature made the words so much sexier so naturally Jerome was happy to oblige. Her hands ran over his shirt, ripping it open to reveal his muscular form. Of course, this wasn't to be expected from someone who never played sports, but somehow he was beautiful. His arms were also muscled but not over the top. He was the perfect amount of build for Mara. The sweet sound of a zipper caught her attention so she decided to rip her eyes from his chest to latch onto the hard length he was pulling out from his silky boxers. He quickly discarded her white, cotton panties and moved in close. His eyes flashed up to hers. Was he checking if she was ok with this? Didn't she just-OH GOD! He had thrust into her quickly, but gently at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown out the pain. A loud groan emitted from Jerome and Mara had realised he stopped. He'd stopped so that she wouldn't be in pain. Her eyes opened and she slowly looked up at him. This was where things got real.

They were doing it in her bedroom with the rest of her friends downstairs. Mara giggled internally, finally realising the reality of the situation. Eventually she started to grind against him, showing him that she was fine now. The next –god knows how many- minutes blurred into a mixture of hard and deep thrusting, groaning and rather loud moans. When they were both at their peak Mara shouted Jerome and Jerome murmured Mara.

"Oh god," she rolled off of him, panting, her silk lingerie flown across the room "What was that?"

Jerome was on his side, looking down at her, trying to catch his breath "Good, right?" Mara whacked his arm

"Great," she breathed.

**Prompts please!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mara always blushes when someone knocks on a door three times. _

"You always do that," Mara laughed. Amber fixed her makeup, flicking some hair over her shoulder

"It's my signature," she sang happily

"But why 3? Isn't that an unlucky number?"

"Yeah, but you'll always know it's me who knocks on a door. Because I'll knock 3 times," Amber stood, brushing down her dress "So, what do you think?" she spun slowly. She was wearing a short blue dress, and she looked stunning, as always. Her makeup beautifully done.

"Mick will be blown away," Mara smiled at her friend

"Are you sure? Because I've been thinking about the blue scarf…" Amber trailed off

"You look great." Mara insisted, "and anyway, you can just come back for it if you change your mind. The date is only in his room."

"You're a genius, Mara!" Amber squealed hugging her friend tightly "Why aren't you dressed?" Trust for Amber to only realise now that Mara was still in her pyjamas.

"I'm tired," Mara shrugged

"Well getting dressed and making yourself pretty will make you feel better." Amber nodded, Mara arched a dark eye brow "See you later Mars," she sang, skipping out of the door and closing it behind her. Mara smiled from her position cross legged on the bed.

She got up and took a long shower, waking herself up. She dried her hair and brushed it so it hung softly down her shoulders. She wore her red bra and matching panties. Examining herself in the bathroom mirror, she didn't look _that _bad. Her diet was working. She smiled despite herself, walking into the room to choose her clothes.

When there were three knocks at the door. Mara grinned, classic Amber. She had probably got there and immediately realised she wanted the scarf, knowing Amber, she'd probably end up changing her whole outfit, seeing something that 'fit' better.

"Come in!" She called, the door opened and Mara had her back turned, looking through her wardrobe.

Maybe it was coincidence that Jerome knocked three times, on the day that they had been discussing it. But Jerome saw it as luck, as he walked in to see a half naked beautiful Mara. The girl he had been in love with for months standing with her back to him. He closed the door behind him quietly and leaned against it.

"Why hello, Jaffray," he chuckled in a suave voice. Mara jumped, turning to see him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Jerome!" she cried, jumping, picking up her blanket off her bed and holding it up, trying to cover herself up "What are you doing in here?" she shrieked

"You let me in," Jerome smiled slyly

"Well yeah! I thought you were Am- Doesn't matter! What do you want?"

"I did want Alfie's game boy, but now I don't." he stepped forward, eyes sparkling.

"W-what do you mean?" Mara's voice shook. Jerome just smiled at her, placing one hand on her neck and leaning down for a kiss. Mara smiled against him, pleased. For she had liked Jerome for a very long time, but she wasn't sure if he liked her. And this, she guessed, was confirmation enough. She wound her fingers into his incredibly soft hair and the blanket fell to the ground. And because she could feel the love he emitted for her, she wasn't self conscious. Jerome moved his hands down to grab hold of her waist and hoist her up against him. She clung around his waist as he pressed her into the door of the wardrobe. "Oh god…Jerome," she sighed, head tilting back as he sucked down on the base of her neck.

Jerome moved her panties to the side, unbuckling his trousers in one swift movement, and how long he had waited for this. How long he had craved her touch, staying up late at night and simply picturing it, trying to feel it. Of course this was better than any dream he had ever had.

He pushed into her slowly, savouring every second. She was heaven, heaven that was murmuring his name in urgent needy whispers, making him even harder.

He kneaded her breasts once he released them from her bra, making her moan in pleasure as she tightened around him and he let out a deep growl, pulling out and pushing in again harder. They climaxed together, chanting each other's names.

"I love you so much," Mara whispered, as he set her down, she hugged him tightly, whispering into his chest. Jerome's eyes widened, as he hugged her back, resting his cheek on her soft hair.

"I love you more, Jaffray."

That's why Mara always blushes when there are three knocks at the door.

**People prompts please!**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY!**

**Enjoy!**

"You have such neat handwriting," Jerome said, head in his hands, watching Mara while they did their homework. Mara looked up at him, he was sat opposite her in her room, they were listening to the radio in the back ground

"Thank you," Mara blushed, she peered at his paper "And you have nice hand writing too, for a boy that is," she smiled cheekily. Jerome grinned at her. She watched him for a moment "Jerome, which question are you on?"

"Uh…" Jerome looked down at his page "Two," he answered weekly. Mara rolled her eyes

"Jerome! You're better than this! What are you doing?"

"Oh come on!" Jerome fought back "You can't have done than many more than me!"

"Thirty Seven." Mara answered smartly. Jerome's eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second, before he shook his head.

"Nice try," he complemented, "You're getting better at the whole lying thing."

"I'm not lying," Mara said honestly

"Oh really?" Jerome leaned forward, snatching the book out from under her arms before she could protest. And there on the pages, were thirty seven answered questions. "Blimey," he breathed "You really are a nerd! And I knew you were never that good at lying!"

Mara cocked her head at him, taking the book back "Jerome, you have to finish those, you know? You'll get another detention,"

"Fine," Jerome sighed, and he was just about to pick up his bed when 'What goes around comes around by Justin Timberlake came on' he met her eyes and they both shared a small smile. "Good song, isn't it?"

"Jerome, we've had this discussion before-"

"It was an argument really." Jerome cut in

"No, it was a discussion."

"So what is this then? An argument?"

"No, this is also a discussion." Mara stopped at how ridiculous she sounded "Okay, this is not a good song. I mean, I like Justin Timberlake, but the lyrics are about cheating, betrayal and sadness,"

Jerome flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth to create a clicking sound "Good beat though," and song was just beginning, the intro coming to an end. He stood up, tucking in his chair, Mara twiddled the pen in her hand, watching him curiously "Dance with me?" he asked, holding out one hand for her. Mara found herself blushing immediately, her, dancing with Jerome?

They hadn't danced together ever, and he had only ever asked her to dance one other time. And that was at the dance, when she didn't look like herself. But now she did look like herself, and he wanted to dance with her because he liked her genuinely. Not because she was one of the hottest girls in the room.

Jerome realised after he had said the question that she might very well reject him. That it might bring up bad memories. But she nodded shyly and took his hand, standing up.

They pulled each other close together, so their body pressed up brushing gently. Jerome held her waist as they swayed. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck, and as she was looking up at him, she slid one hand down and undid the top button of his shirt. Jerome looked down at her in slight surprise but grinned down at her. He unzipped the back of her summer dress.

She didn't know exactly how it happened, but as the song drifted towards its chorus she was on her bed, as Jerome hovered above her, and thrust in. She was use to the feeling of him, but it never ceased to amaze her as she felt herself being totally filled. She scratched gently at his back, trying to feel more of him. And he thrust in at the same time as the beats of the song.

Mara started breathing heavily, moans filling the air loudly, almost drowning out the music. Jerome shoved in as hard as he could, and held his breath for a moment just to ensure she came first and then let out a loud groan when she squeezed around him.

"I love you, Jaffray,"

"You took," she breathed, eyes closed. The song drew to an end, but they stayed close to each other, hands running up and down their bodies.

God, they were in love.

**I'll get work on the prompts tomorrow!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Awesome reviews! I know I'm a little vague. But seriously one anonymous reviewer really hit me, I should thank you all for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

"Knock knock!" Mara giggled loudly, holding the wine bottle in her hand, there was only a few drops in it. She was wearing a tight black dress that went just above the knee, her hair was down and wavy, her eyes hazy and glassed over. Yet beautiful. She had gone out to a party with Amber and Joy after much convincing, and now they were spending the night at some guys house, and she had very luckily made her way home. She tried to find Mick, her boyfriend. Because she knew he would take her to bed, but as she drank more and more, that plan became a distant memory.

"Alfie I was wondering when you'd get ba-" Jerome paused, opening the door. He was in his pyjama bottoms, he had been about to put on his shirt, he'd just brushed his teeth. His hair slightly scruffy. His blue eyes widens when he saw Mara standing in front of him, looking him right in the eyes. He blinked once "Mara?" he choked out.

Mara smiled at him, waving slightly, giggling "Hello!" she cried. Jerome winced at how loud her voice was, when he spotted the wine bottle in her hand

"Are you drunk?" he asked incredulously, it was impossible. No way, there was no way that Mara Jaffray was drunk. But right now, his eyes didn't deceive him. He opened the door wider, allowing her to come in, because a rule breaker helped a fellow rule breaker. And partly because Jerome liked her.

"No…"Mara shook her head, but she was smiling at him. Jerome smirked, laughing slightly. He sat on his bed, watching her. Mara looked around the room, breathing in. It smelt very boyish in here. A mixture of cologne and deodorant and hair products which she guessed came from Jerome. "Where's Alf?"

"I guess he's spending the night in Fabian's room," Jerome shrugged "My god, you really are drunk aren't you, Jaffray?"

Mara looked up at the mention of her second name, and looked at him. Her eyes travelled down his body, and a small smile tugged at her lips "Hello Jerome," she whispered, placing the bottle on the counter and walking over to him. Jerome looked up to her confused

"Yes?"

"You aren't wearing a shirt,"

"I know. I w-" Jerome stopped himself, as Mara straddles him, one leg on either side of his. Her hands on his bare shoulders, sliding up and down softly. Jerome's breathing became ragged. Impossible, she was…she was…

She ground herself into him, and all of Jerome's thoughts were cut off.

She didn't say anything else, winding her fingers into his soft hair and rammed her lips onto his, hard. Jerome stifled a groan as he opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. His hands on her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She smelt of strawberries, and she tasted of chocolate. Chocolate and lip gloss and….wine.

Jerome leaned back, panting, looking at her lust filled eyes. Mara watched him, unsure. "Mara, Mara, Mara…no." he lifted her off him easily and placed her on the bed, pacing frustratedly. "No Mara. This is wrong."

Mara watched him, eyes wide, but she wasn't really understanding.

"You have a boyfriend." He turned around, staring at the wall, eyes boring into them. And he knew that a few yard beyond that wall, Mick was sleeping. Her boyfriend. The boyfriend that she loved. He almost jumped when he felt her arms wind around his waist from behind. He turned sharply, glaring down at her "No." he ordered. Mara didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on his chest, she placed her hands on them, flatly, palms down, moving her hands down, sending jolts through him. Lower and lower

_Just a little lower…_Jerome thought, breathing through clenched teeth, but she came sliding back up just before she reached that spot. Jerome snapped out of it. No. This was wrong. She held Mara's wrists and led her back to the bed, so she sat down. He kneeled in front of her, still holding her wrists so she was looking down at him.

"No, Mara." He explained softly "This is wrong, and you know that."

"But you like me," she whispered, leaning her head forward so that their foreheads were touching. Looking each other right in the eyes. Blue and Brown. A Classic.

"Mara…" he shook his head slightly "No. No I don't like you." And it was a lie, but he saw it as his only chance to get her to leave before he did something he regretted. But he did not expect Mara to get angry. She glared at him, mood swings extra high. She stood suddenly and Jerome did the same, worried about what she would do next. She turned them around, and pushed Jerome hard.

Jerome fell back onto the bed, so that he was lying there, and Mara straddled him again, hands on his chest, hair falling down to frame bother their faces. "Mara…"Jerome warned. They were getting too close, any closer and he wouldn't be in control of his actions.

"You like me." She stated, rolling her hips down, Jerome clenched his teeth hard, a low growl coming from deep within him.

"No, I don't." he gasped.

Mara repeated the actions, leaning closer to him, breath fanning down onto his face "You like me." She stated again. Jerome just shook his head, unable to speak, for fear a groan would come out. A groan telling her just how much he wanted this. But when she repeated the action once more, Jerome was gone

"Yes, god Mara, yes," he thrashed slightly, bucking his hips upwards. Mara smiled, straightening her back

"I like you too," she grinned. Jerome's eyes widened, blue glittering stars looking up at her

"You do?"

"Yes," Mara nodded. And even though they were the words of a drunk girl. Jerome grinned. His hands flew up to lift her dress, and pull her panties down in a fluid movement. While Mara worked on his trousers, pulling them down around his ankles, all in a frenzy.

Jerome positioned her, as she wasn't quite sure how, not now, nor would she be even in the correct state of min. He held her waist in his large strong hands. One move, and he would be nestled deep inside her. Her first.

"We don't have to do this," Jerome breathed, and that too was a lie. They had to do this now, he was too far gone.

"Yes we do," Mara nodded, giggling again. She liked the feeling running through her, adrenaline and excitement. Courage and nervousness. Sending mixed signals running through her, and having a model type boy lying underneath certainly wasn't helping things.

She lowered herself at the same time he thrust upwards, and they both let out large cries. It was amazing, pure ecstasy. Heaven. It was heaven. And two such opposite people found heaven in the same place, they moved into a regular rhythm, getting faster as their breathing quickens. As their heart bets sped up, as they worked harder.

"Jerome, Jerome Jerome," Mara chanted, eyes shut, not seeing, just feeling. Feeling everything, feeling him, feeling how he fit her just perfectly.

"I love you, Jaffray," Jerome whispered, and he said It easily, as if he had been saying the sentence his whole life. And his whole body was on fire, and he liked it. He liked that he was breathing twice as hard, liked that he was in heaven. Liked that Mara was making him feel things he had never thought he'd feel.

And they came together, hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me forever!**

"It's just so magical," Mara whispered, looking up at the starry sky, beautiful sliver glittering stars, showering them with a mystical light.

"I don't see it," Jerome stated, looking up at the sky, leaning back on his arms. Mara turned to him sharply, but smiled.

"You're not looking hard enough," she nudged him.

"How can I look harder?" Jerome frowned "Surely that's impossible, I mean _look _harder, really rather rid-"

"Jerome," Mara stopped him, facing him "If you don't like it, why did you bring me here?"

"Well….we've had sex at home, my room, you're room, in the school changing rooms…I was wondering," he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly "Why not here outside your favourite museum?"

"Jerome!" Mara cried, a smile taking over her face as she shook her head "Are you crazy? Anyone could just walk by!"

"No ones gonna walk by," Jerome whispered, sitting up properly, wrapping his arm around her waist and sliding over to her "Please," he whispered into her ear.

"N-no Jerome," she stated firmly "And don't…you know, be yourself."

"Why?" he asked, frowning

"Because you know I can't stop when you get started," she brushed some hair out of her face, and she watched him. He looked gorgeous in the moonlight, his hair slightly glinted, his face glowing, eyes piercing. Looking right at her, with such love. A smirk spread across his face

"Oh yeah…" he remembered the school changing rooms, he was too good. "But it would be romantic?"

"Romantic?" Mara scoffed, tilting her head back with a slight laugh "I do not think so,"

"What? What's not romantic about making love, under the stars, with the person you love?" He moved closer to her, looking right into her eyes, hand placed gently on her neck. Mara smiled at him

"If someone sees us, you're dead," and she pushed her lips harshly upon his.

And Mara was surprising at how natural it felt, removing each others clothes gently quickly, like they always did. And she was happy, happy he found her attractive in that way. He found her as beautiful as she found him.

"Y-you want me to fuck you, don't you?" Jerome panted, from his position, pulling back from a bruising kiss from Mara who was lying naked on the ground, soft grass against her back. Mara let out a whimper. Jerome breathed harder, bringing up her hands and holding them with one hand above her head. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" he asked again, more sure. Mara's back arched as she tried to feel more of him, she ached for him, she needed him. She loved it when he swore. It seemed so bad, and for some reason unknown to her, she loved it, she loved hearing him passionate about something "Jaffray…" he ordered

"N-no," Mara whispered, her cheeks the colour of roses "I'm not swe-swearing Jerome," she breathed, nipples standing out proudly, disproving everything she had just said.

"Say it Mara," he sang quietly, sliding his free hand down and sliding in one long finger inside of her.

Mara unsuccessfully tried to stifle a moan, eyes fluttering shut, just feeling

Jerome's finger moved easily, in and out, in and out, and he was amazed at how tight she was just around his finger, and he could barely contain himself. "Feels like you do," he whispered, leaning down to his lips were at her ear "Say it for me, Mara."

"Jerome…"

"Come on," he urged and he wanted to hear her say it, he wanted to know that if he did all the right things, she would do anything for him, he wanted to impress her, to make her gasp…he wanted to make her swear. "For me, Mara…"

"Jerome…." She squealed bucking her hips, anything to increase the friction.

"Mara," he placed his other hand on her hips to stop her from moving, just to make her squirm. She opened her eyes and looked at him

"You're very demanding did you know that?"

"I've been told," his eyes flickered dreamily. "Just once, Mara. Just once and I'll fulfil you, totally." He positioned himself, removing his hand.

And suddenly out of nowhere, Mara yelled it, behind her favourite museum for Jerome. "Fuck me!" she yelled. Jerome grinned into her neck, biting down gently to stop the sounds he wanted to make from escaping. To shop from showing how much this meant to her, how much this made him feel. That she would do this for him.

He entered her quickly, and for the first time once ever only lasted a few strokes before he came hard, Mara came quivering after him and clung to him tightly scratching his back clawing for contact. Jerome remained limp inside her, lost for words at the sensations running through him. He rolled onto the damp grass.

"Do you realise what just happened?" Jerome asked, panting, Mara rolled onto her side, placing a hand on his chest, body still shaking.

"Something wonderful?" she snuggled into his toned chest.

"No…Mara, don't you see, I came first…I…"

"Oh Jerome," she scolded, shaking her head. "So?"

"We're fixing that," he whispered, rolling her over onto her back and starting up again.

**Eh, I wasn't sure how to end it…**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Been a while…**

Mara looked around her room, and sighed, it was all empty, everything packed up ready for everyone to go on their summer holidays. They'd be back though, Joy and Patricia were downstairs, waiting for their parents. Mara's parents were coming later though, as there was a holdup at the airport.

Mara sat on her bed, well really just a mattress, bored. There was nothing for her to do, she had packed, read, studied enough to know the entire course for next year. And now all she had to do was wait, but Mara was never any good at that.

"Are you gonna sit there staring at nothing or help your lovable boy friend up?" Jerome huffed. Mara jumped, looking at the window, where she could just make out the top of Jerome's head and his hands.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed, going over to him, lifting the window wider "What are you doing? Your dad is going to be here any minute! As is your sister! You should be outside waiting for them!"

"Okay, new question: would you rather me answer that or splat onto the ground?" Mara rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him through, he stretched once he was inside. "Oh that can't be good for the back muscle,"

"The spine?" Mara asked, tilting her head slightly. Jerome grinned, drawing her in for a hug

"See? That's why I love you,"

Mara blushed "As charming as that is, Jerome. I don't see why you've come up here?"

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye,"

"We've said goodbye," she stated stupidly

"Yeah, but it wasn't a real goodbye, was it?" he started kissing down her jaw, Mara tilted her head back

"Jerome- I still fail to see why you can to climb up the window, when the door was open?"

Jerome stopped for a minute, he had forgotten the door was there. "Yeesh Mara, trying to be romantic,"

Mara grinned, bringing her chin down to kiss him softly on the lips "Sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Jerome smiled down at her. Hands on her waist, slowly riding her t-shirt higher and higher. "Boys, you're so full of hormones aren't you?"

"So are girls, they're just better at hiding it," his hands went upwards and unclasped her bra, moving her back into the wall. Then the arms were around her waist again "But you want me too? Don't you?" he whispered cockily. His voice was husky in her ear, filled with absolute confidence.

"Y-you'll be picked up soon," Mara mumbled. But it was only a half hearted excuse, she could already feel her head spinning out of control and that familiar butterfly she always got when he touched her was fluttering inside her.

Jerome ignored her, as if she wasn't speaking at all. He slid his hands along the soft curve of her stomach, which tightened at his touch "Jerome-" the rest of her sentence was cut shorts and she felt the firm cup of his hands around her breast. He pinned both her hands forcefully, but not roughly, above her hair. She gave a soft cry, as he gently massaged her breasts. She felt her face flush, as her nipples hardened beneath his hand.

"You need to stop wearing baggy clothes," Jerome whispered into her neck "Or any clothes at all," he flashed her a cheeky look but she could do nothing but gasp in response. She felt his thigh pressing between her legs and the jolt of pleasure shot through her.

"Jerome, I love you," she whispered. Jerome paused for a moment, kissing her lips softly

"I love you too," and his lips were on hers again, sliding his tongue into her mouth, a low groan emitting from his chest.

Jerome helped her lean forward so that he could slip off her top and bra, leaving her naked from the waist up. He paused for a moment, to stare at her gorgeous curves, just like he always did when he was charming enough to get her to 'enjoy herself'

His hand short up to her bare inner thigh, in a desperate attempt to hear her cry out again, and it worked, she cried his name, back arching against the wall.

"If I don't have you now, I'll go out of my mind, Mara," he whispered. Loving the fact that they didn't always need to talk, that they could just feel, just be with each other. As soon as Mara felt his hand brushing the top of her leg and slipping into her knickers, her whole body tenses, and then his fingers slipped between the lips of her pussy and touched her clit. The first brush of his fingers made her clutch onto his muscular shoulders, and he leaned down to her, working in rhythmic circles with his experienced hand.

"I'm gonna miss you, a whole summer without my little brainiac," he whispered. Mara smiled, hips working with his hand

"I'll visit, Jerome. And I'll see you again next term," His fingers began to work faster, slipping over her wet pussy as she groaned with pleasure. Arching her back against the wall, she clung to him as her first orgasm rocked her body. Sagging back against the walls, she opened her eyes to see Jerome had unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles.

He didn't look at all like a schoolboy in that moment. Her eyes dropped, his long hard cock stood high and proud. She grasped it gently with her hands, steadily moving back and forth. And his arms were out, leaning against the wall, now she was the one in control. She switched between light feathery touches and firm ones at the base. Making him groan and whimper with need.

When Jerome couldn't stand it any longer, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up with her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. When she felt his thumb rolling around inside her, Mara thrust against it with unbridled passion. Watching her desire, her desperation for him, Jerome withdrew his hand, and pushed in his hard throbbing cock. Mara cried out, burying her face in his neck, it was as if she would never get use to the amount it actually filled her. The amount it made her feel.

"I want you," she admitted breathlessly. Jerome thrust in harder and deeper, the tightness of her all around him made him go crazy, but for Mara, she just craved more.

"Don't stop," she begged "Jerome…don't stop,"

Jerome wanted to point out that if he could, he would never stop, but he found it hard to speak, the sheer pleasure taking over everything.

In a final shuddering orgasm, their bodies collapsed against each other and she gave a loud moan of ecstasy.

"I'll miss you,"

"Me? Or what we just did?" Jerome grinned,

"Hmm….a little of both," she smiled back at him, leaning up for another kiss.

**REVIEW!**

**And please people PROMPTS!**


End file.
